Trop tard pour nous
by Stellina Kay
Summary: Une petite fic de 6 chapitres, compléte en hors ligne en cours de publication sur ce site. L'histoire, le meilleur ami de Kaori revient dans sa vie, comment Ryo va prendre ce rival ? Rating R restreint 16 ans :
1. Première partie

**Première partie **

Toshio Awayuki âgé de trente ans père d'un petit garçon de deux ans savait qu'il était temps de faire son deuil et de songer au futur, cette occasion lui avait été offerte par une personne. Une seule femme était capable de lui ravir son cœur, elle l'avait déjà fait, il y avait plus de douze ans. Il l'avait revu, et depuis, il ne pensait qu'à elle.  
Il l'avait perdu de vue quand leurs orientations les avaient conduit dans deux universités loin l'une de l'autre. Lui avait eu la chance d'être admis à Todaï qui se situait à une cinquantaine de kilomètre de Tokyo. Il avait réussi de justesse l'examen d'entrée mais ce qui comptait c'est d'y être entré. Doué d'un esprit d'analyse hors du commun et d'une communication hors pair il s'était naturellement orienté vers des études de journalisme.

C'était un dimanche d'automne, cela fait déjà neuf ans qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement. Kaori prit la décision de vivre pleinement et surtout de ne plus être célibataire pour ses trente ans, quoi qu'en pense le nettoyeur la jeune femme avait besoin de vivre pleinement sa féminité et c'était pour cela que depuis quelques mois déjà elle s'habillait de façon à faire deviner ses formes harmonieuses et même si elle ne portait pas de talon trop haut pour pouvoir courir plus vite sans torturer ses pieds, elle avait opté pour des tailleurs avec jupes ou pantalon. Il est onze heures, la partenaire de city Hunter avait un rendez-vous, aussi s'était-elle préparée avec soin pendant près de deux heures. Elle n'avait pas oublié de préparer le déjeuné de Ryo, rituel né d'une longue cohabitation ou la monotonie égrainait le cœur de la jeune femme.  
Ses massues étaient toujours présentes bien que de moins en moins lourdes afin de retenir les ardeurs de son partenaire face à leurs clientes, en revanche, elle ne cherchait plus à intervenir dans la rue. Elle était de moins en moins jalouse cet état de fait commençait à inquiéter une certaine personne.  
Pour Ryo au début, il pensait que ce n'était rien et qu'au contraire c'était une bonne chose si elle partait. Mais les mois passant, il avait commencé à se faire du souci et surtout sa jalousie si longtemps réfrénée se distillait peu à peu. Même si la perspective qu'elle voit un autre homme l'agaçait, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? Ils n'étaient que des partenaires et il était hors de question pour lui de changer quoi que ce soit même s'il se rendait peu à peu compte que les habitudes prises étaient en train de changer doucement. Ou étaient les massues ou toute la colère et la jalousie de sa partenaire transparaissaient ?

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, sa partenaire était sortie sans lui infliger sa massue matinale. Son cœur battit à tout rompre et déjà il filait vers la chambre de sa partenaire pour vérifier qu'elle ne le quittait pas définitivement.  
D'un côté il cherchait à la chasser et de l'autre il appréhendait le jour ou elle en aura vraiment marre de lui. Une fois constaté que les deux éléments essentiels de la chambre de Kaori sont en place, à savoir la bague et la photo de son frère, le nettoyeur soupira de soulagement, visiblement ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle l'abandonnerait. Il se dirigea le cœur léger vers la cuisine où sur la table se trouva en évidence un petit mot gribouillé.

« Le déjeuner et le dîner sont dans le frigo, ne m'attends pas »

« Kaori… »

Il secoua la tête, il voulait qu'elle prenne sa totale indépendance mais un goût amer dans la gorge l'imprégna. Une drôle d'impression prit le dessus et c'est le pas vif mais la main tremblante qu'il franchit à la hâte le seuil de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il connaîssait par cœur la garde robe de sa partenaire malgré les derniers achats qu'elle avait fait, il savait même le nombre exact de sous-vêtements qu'elle possédait (nda : quel obsédé celui-là… c'est pas parce qu'il ne prend pas sa lingerie fine qu'il ne la visite pas discrètement '). Mais ce n'était pas pour le moment ce qui l'inquiétait, il constate avec effroi qu'il manquait un petit sac de voyage, il n'en fallut pas plus pour le nettoyeur que son imagination s'enflamme et le petit mot « ne m'attend pas » se transforme en « je dors à l'extérieur chez un homme », il fallait dire que Miki l'avait prévenue que sa partenaire fréquentait depuis quelques mois un homme fort sympathique au dire de l'ex-mercenaire. Sur le coup il était resté stoïque il n'avait rien laissé paraître et était reparti une heure plus tard se saouler dans un cabaret ouvert 24H/24 noyer cette perspective dans l'alcool. Il était vrai qu'il avait pris vaguement consciente que la jeune femme s'embellissait davantage pour sortir, et quand il pensait la rejoindre au Cat's Eyes elle brillait par son absence.  
Il s'était alors convaincu que c'était une bonne chose et n'avait pas cherché plus loin bien qu'il se soit mis peu à peu à boire davantage sans pour autant devenir alcoolique.

Cependant son cœur se refusait lui à la voir s'éloigner, un conflit sans pareil faisait fureur dans son corps. Il décida de sortir pour suivre sa partenaire.

Kaori ne sentit pas la présence de son partenaire mais c'était aussi parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il la suive, ils vivaient en parallèle l'un de l'autre et ne se croisaient que lors des repas ou quand ils avaient exceptionnellement une cliente…  
Peu à peu ils se détachaient l'un de l'autre, comme si ce lien qui était si fort se distillait peu à peu.

Arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous, elle le trouva là, bouquet de roses rouges à la main lui adressant un sourire radieux, il était grand et bien battit, une veste bien coupée, son nom : Toshio Awayuki.  
Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle le connaissait mais c'était par hasard qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans le parc alors qu'elle vidait son esprit des dernières paroles blessantes de son partenaire il y a seulement quelques mois…  
Il s'était arrêté puis agenouillé devant elle, il l'avait reconnu et voulait lui faire une surprise. La jeune femme avait la tête baissée et pour être surprise, elle le fut. Il avait faillit se prendre un énorme maillet sur la tête intitulé « abattre les pervers ». Enfin sur le coup il n'était pas rassuré, puis peu à peu Kaori l'avait remise et avait fait disparaître instantanément son arme et ses joues s'étaient colorées de gène et de confusion. Et finalement la Kaori toute timide s'était effacée pour laisser place à Kaori la meilleure amie qui ne se fit pas prier pour sauter au cou de cet ami que la vie avait éloigné loin d'elle.

- Toshio ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, lui-avait-elle dit en reprenant contenance en s'écartant de son meilleur ami.  
- Kao ! je suis content de te revoir !

Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux comme deux collégiens sur un banc se racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières années.

Aujourd'hui plus charmeur que jamais, il voulait la conquérir et elle le savait, elle le voyait dans son regard. A l'époque, elle s'était confiée à lui en lui disant qu'elle était amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère, elle avait alors dix-sept ans. Quand elle lui avait apprit que son frère était décédé il avait été malheureux pour elle. En revanche, il la trouvait un peu secrète sur son travail, mais il ne voulut pas insister.  
Elle saisit le bouquet avec les joues légèrement rouges, et murmura :

- Merci mais fallait pas.  
- Bien sur que si. Allez ! allons déjeuner.  
- Avec plaisir.

Toshio la prit par la taille et l'entraîna vers un petit restaurant.

Dans l'ombre, Ryo qui est très bien dissimulé regarda le couple s'en aller, un poids silencieux s'abattit sur lui. Ces regards entre sa partenaire et cet homme ne détrompaient pas, ils se plaisaient et s'attiraient mutuellement.  
Dépité, il n'avait même plus envie de la suivre et le dos voûté il retourna jusqu'à l'appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, dans son chez lui, il s'allongea sur le canapé essaya de trouver du réconfort dans ses lectures préférées mais en vain. Excédé, il balança sa revue avec rage dans le salon, cette dernière atterrit contre un vase qui tomba à même le sol ou il s'explosa.  
A peine conscient, il descendit jusqu'à la salle de tire ou il s'enferma pendant des heures maltraitant sans vergogne les cibles en carton.  
Le nettoyeur tira sans cesser vidant chargeur sur chargeur, essayant de calmer la colère sournoise qui grondait de plus en plus fort en lui. Il en voulait à cet instant là au monde entier, autant à lui-même qu'à sa chère Kaori.  
Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ! De quel droit se permettait-elle de tomber amoureux d'un bellâtre qu'il avait déjà vu dans des journaux, il pouvait d'ors et déjà mettre un nom sur son rival : Toshio Awayuki.  
En même temps il était tout à fait conscient que c'était lui et lui seul qui avait amené sa propre déchéance.

Au moment de sortir du parc, Kaori eut un drôle de sentiment, comme si la colère et la jalousie traînaient dans le coin, elle n'en était pas très sure cela avait été tellement fugace. Il lui avait même paru sentir la présence de son partenaire. Mais quand elle s'était retournée pour scruter l'horizon elle n'avait pas vu Ryo.  
Elle haussa alors les épaules pensant que son instinct était quelque peu déréglé mais elle se rabroua en se disant que son partenaire ne s'intéressait plus du tout à elle. Ils en étaient même arrivés à ne communiquer plus que par petits messages, et il est vrai que l'apparition de son meilleur ami y était pour beaucoup.   
Elle n'avait pas osé se renseigner sur lui, mais elle savait éperdument que Miki le ferait d'elle-même pour s'assurer que sa meilleure amie ne risquait rien.  
Dès leur troisième rencontre, il lui avait parlé du petit garçon dont il était le papa, elle l'avait même déjà rencontré, dès le premier coup d'œil elle avait reconnu en lui son père.  
Elle qui adorait les enfants était comblée de devoir s'en occuper de temps en temps mais un peu blasée car consciente que le bonheur d'être mère ne serait pas là pour elle. Jamais.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda tout à coup Toshio voyant une larme couler sur les joues de son amie.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu pleures…

Se rendant soudain compte de cette larme solitaire, elle l'essuya en adressant un sourire d'excuse au journaliste et le rassura.

- Ce n'est rien, une pensée douloureuse.

Apposant son bras autour de la taille d'un geste protecteur mais également possessif, il lui embrassa la tempe, surprise, elle se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager sans vraiment comprendre. Mais quand elle vit son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Désolé, j'en mourrais d'envie.

Le repas de midi se passa très bien, l'après-midi seize heure arriva très vite, ils durent récupérer son fils, Daïsuké à la garderie. Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance familiale, entre rire et sourire face aux mimiques amusantes du petit garçon de deux ans. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple plateau repas devant un petit film d'animation aurait autant de charme ?

Il était environ onze heures du soir quand la jeune femme se fit raccompagner malgré ses protestations de cette dernière sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller le petit bonhomme. Mais en fait le transport ne le gêna même pas, il dormait comme un véritable petit ange.  
Toshio voulait la raccompagner jusqu'à son étage mais la jeune femme refusa poliment, aussi, il se contenta de la déposer, non sans l'avoir embrassé dans un chaste baiser que la jeune femme attendait en même temps qu'elle l'appréhendait. Il attendit qu'elle rentre dans l'immeuble, il fixa la porte bien cinq minutes, démarra et partit.

Ryo n'était pas sorti ce soir-là, il était assit sur le bord de la fenêtre attendant le retour de la jeune femme, quand il vit une voiture s'arrêter, il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes malgré la nuit et l'éloignement pour savoir que c'était elle. Que c'était son ange ! Mais voilà la scène qu'il surprit grâce à la lumière des phares et des lampadaires le laissèrent pantois.  
Comment sa partenaire pouvait-elle se laisser embrasser de la sorte ?

Il était resté là longtemps immobile dans le noir, fixant la scène qui ne se jouait à présent plus devant les yeux. Il ne se retourna pas quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Sa partenaire alluma la lumière et fut surprise de voir Ryo là, immobile même si elle avait sentit sa présence.  
Que fixait-il ainsi ?  
Elle posa son bouquet de fleurs sur la table du salon et voulu prendre le vase posé initialement sur une petite étagère.  
C'est là qu'elle découvrit le massacre et le vase écrasé sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla par terre, devant le vase comme si elle voulait prier devant une stèle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ramassa les bouts, ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle se coupa. Des sanglots montèrent et doucement elle hoqueta.  
Ce vase représentait beaucoup, c'était le seul souvenir qu'elle avait de son père adoptif, il ne payait pas de mine mais elle y tenait et pour elle s'était comme un sacrilège. En effet, son père aimait beaucoup le travail de l'argile et avait un certain don en la matière.  
Pourquoi avait-il cassé ce vase ?

Elle se releva les trois bouts du vase dans les mains, et elle posa le cadavre sur la table du salon. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin, spontanément elle prit un autre vase dans un placard, le rempli d'eau et y déposa les fleurs.  
Elle retourna poser ce grand verre à l'endroit du défunt vase.  
Tout le temps de tout ça, elle ignora le regard du nettoyeur posé sur elle.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle sera contre elle son oreiller alors que ses larmes coulaient encore. Epuisée par cette journée hors norme elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Toujours dans le salon, le regard de Ryo se posa sur le vase possédant les fleurs. Il alluma les lumières et pu, constater qu'il s'agissait de rose rouge, symbole de l'amour passionnel.  
Il passa devant la chambre de sa partenaire et entendit ses sanglots.

Il monta dans sa chambre ou il resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, il ne s'endormit qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Deuxième partie**

Un peu plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de sa partenaire, elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et le fixa. Il ressentit tout de suite sa tristesse, elle était plus prononcée que d'habitude.  
Toujours et encore il fit semblant de dormir, mais il ne voulait pas lui offrir une de ses frasques habituelles.  
Kaori tendit la main pour dégager le front du nettoyeur d'une mèche, mais au moment ou elle allait le faire, le téléphone se mit à sonner ce qui la fit sursauter, Ryo trouva en ça une échappatoire et se tourna sur le côté pour embrasser serrer son polochon dans ses bras, cependant il ne prononça aucune parole ne voulant pas manquer une parcelle de la communication, elle venait de décrocher.

- Kaori ?  
- Toshio ?  
- Oui, dis-moi ça t'embête de t'occuper de mon fils aujourd'hui… Je suis désolé de t'embêter.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Il a un peu de fièvre et j'ai une réunion à la rédaction, la baby-sitter est en voyage… enfin si ça t'embête, je…  
- Non non, ça ira pas de problème. A quelle heure ?  
- Le plus tôt…  
- Dans quinze minutes je serais là.

Etant donné qu'elle avait plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui, entre autre, le ménage de l'appartement, elle demanda la permission à Toshio si elle pouvait prendre le petit garçon chez elle.  
Il lui avait alors préparé, le doudou du petit garçon et un sac avec tout pour s'occuper de lui, des couches et un sac de jouets et un petit lit.  
Elle se retrouva donc à monter les cinq étages avec d'un côté deux sacs en bandoulières de chaque côté et un sac à dos, sans oublier le petit garçon qui semblait pas être décidé à monter tout seul les étages. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle réussit à faire levier avec son coude et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle soupira et avança jusqu'à la table ou elle déposa son petit fardeau remuant et tout en ignorant superbement le regard étonné de son partenaire elle essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ses sacs en vain.

- Ryo tu peux m'aider s'il te plait.

Même s'il fit semblant de grogner, il l'aida à enlever ses trois sacs. Puis il finit par regarder la chose qui se cachait dans le t-shirt de la jeune femme, un peu impressionné et dépaysé.

- C'est quoi cette chose ? demanda-t-il d'un air de dégoût.

Kaori lui adressa un regard noir mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Elle récupéra le petit garçon et l'installa sur le canapé. Elle lui dit :

- Surveille le pendant que je lui prépare son biberon.

Ce n'était en rien, une suggestion mais un ordre sans réplique. Il soupira et grogna contre le mauvais sort.  
Il tourna la tête une minute pour regarder la télévision et quand il retourna sa tête dans l'autre direction le petit garçon avait disparut.  
La panique le prit, et il le chercha de partout, Kaori qui se trouvait dans la cuisine n'allait pas tarder à revenir, il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Et là, une vision d'horreur apparut devant lui. Il vit que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée. Il s'approcha tout en se disant :

« Non, il a pas pu aller par là… »

Mais si, le bébé était en train de découvrir et allait découvrir dans moins d'une seconde le plaisir de la plongée dans les escaliers !

Le nettoyeur fonça et réussi à rattraper le petit garçon quand celui-ci allait marcher dans le vide, il le retint de deux doigts, grâce aux bretelles de la salopette. Il se redressa et ferma la porte d'entrée à double tour (par précaution… mdr). Il le prit un peu mieux dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Comment tu t'appelles mon petit bonhomme ?  
- Guiiia Daiya oou éééé  
- Ouais bah, c'est pas gagné pour toi d'apprendre à parler.

Ryo s'approcha avec cette petite chose remuante dans les bras vers la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda sa partenaire le sourire aux lèvres en train de préparer un biberon au petit garçon. Il finit par demander :

- C'est quoi son nom ?  
- Hein ?

La jeune femme regarda le joli tableau de Ryo avec un petit bout de chou dans les bras. Son regard s'attendrit face à la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle finit par dire :

- Il s'appelle Daïsuké.

Il s'adressa au petit garçon :

- Finalement tu en étais pas trop loin avec ton guia daiya oou ééé redit-il un peu amusé.

Le petit garçon frappa dans ses mains très content de lui. Le nettoyeur se dit qu'il était très facile de s'attendrir face à cette petite bouille toute ronde ses grands yeux marron clair et cette touffe de cheveux hirsutes sur la tête.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et tendit le biberon au petit garçon, qui le prit rapidement entre ses petites mains maladroites mais c'est avec une habilité déconcertante qu'il trouva sa bouche et quand il pencha le biberon, c'est le menton de Ryo qui se prit l'autre bout.  
Kaori rigola sous cape.

- Tu peux le garder quelques minutes encore ? Si tu veux, tu peux le mettre sur le canapé comme tout à l'heure.

Ryo réfléchit un instant et dit :

- Non, je vais le garder. Je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dit-il tout en se souvenant de la frayeur qu'il s'était fait quelques minutes seulement plus tôt.

Et c'est donc avec son fardeau dans ses bras qu'il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il fixa la télévision ou la séance d'aérobic avait commencé, s'il la regardait c'était surtout pour se donner contenance, car il avait faillit craquer et embrasser Kaori. Il l'avait trouvé si belle quand elle avait rigolé. Cela faisait longtemps il s'en aperçoit bien à présent que la jeune femme n'avait pas rigolée, tout du moins avec lui. Un sentiment étrange lui serrait la gorge. Tout de suite, des questions trottaient dans sa tête, est ce qu'avec l'autre elle rigolait ?  
A première vue de ce qu'il avait pu entr'apercevoir sans aucun doute : oui.  
L'amertume l'envahie, puis son regard se posa l'espace d'un instant sur Daïsuké. Là aussi, il était peiné, il savait bien que Kaori était faite pour la maternité et le bonheur.

Au bout de quinze minutes, la jeune femme réussit enfin à monter ce petit lit qui au final n'était pas dure à monter mais qui allait sans doute s'avérer beaucoup plus compliqué pour le replier (nda : j'ai vu ma cousine batailler ' avec le sien mdr :D que de souvenir ! ).   
Elle finit par mettre les quelques jouets dedans et tendit les bras à Daïsuké qui en fit de même, elle le prit mais quand ce dernier se rendit compte qu'on le mettait au lit, il commença à pousser des vocalises. Puis au bout de deux minutes il s'aperçut qu'on avait mis, plein de jouets dedans, aussi commença-t-il à s'amuser tranquillement.

Kaori soupira de soulagement que Daïsuké se soit calmé tout de suite, sans quoi elle aurait sans doute eu droit à une remarque cinglante de la part de son partenaire. Elle s'occupa des quelques rangements de la salle et plaça les affaires du petit garçon dans sa chambre. Puis elle revint jeter un coup d'œil sur lui, comme il était calme elle ramassa le biberon vide et alla dans la cuisine pour le laver avec application. Ensuite elle le remplie d'eau et le pose dans un coin.

- C'est qui ce petit garçon alors ? Demanda tout à coup une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Le fils d'un ami, le petit a un peu de fièvre, je le garde pour lui rendre service dit-elle en haussant les épaules tout en se retournant pour lui faire face.  
- …

Etant donné l'absence de réponse de la part du nettoyeur, elle retourna vaquer à ses occupations qui consistaient à laver la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier. Alors que l'eau coulait, elle ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si demain je dois encore le garder, j'irais le garder chez Toshio. Aujourd'hui, j'avais plein de rangements à faire ici, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec la présence de Daï.

Inconsciemment, le nettoyeur sentit qu'il était en train de la perdre et que s'il ne disait pas quelque chose, il risquait de la perdre définitivement. Alors dit-il :

- Ça me dérange pas, que ce petit soit là.  
- Quoi ? Demanda Kaori en regardant dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?  
- Si, si tu dois le garder demain, je préfère que tu le gardes ici.  
- Mais tu détestes les enfants !  
- Je vais te prouver le contraire dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Et c'était sous l'œil rond de sa partenaire que Ryo s'occupa de divertir leur jeune invité toute la journée avec une maîtrise parfaite des couches culottes, des petits pots bébé et bavoirs. Le pire dans tout ça, selon la jeune femme c'était le fait que le grand nettoyeur veuille lui prouver quelque chose.  
A la fin de la journée, force lui était de constater que Ryo n'avait pas rallé une seule fois et qu'il alla même jusqu'à aider Kaori dans l'entreprise de pliage du petit lit. Ils rassemblèrent les affaires du petit garçon et les descendit pendant que Kaori portait le petit garçon.

Cette dernière se demandait pour l'énième fois ce qui se passait avec Ryo, elle serait même allée jusqu'à vérifier sa température si ce dernier ne lui avait pas assuré qu'il allait très bien.  
Ils installèrent tout le fourbit dans la voiture de la jeune femme ou elle installa le siège auto que Toshio avait laissé dans la cage d'escalier au cas ou elle organise une sortie.  
Le petit garçon rejoignit bientôt sa place.

Kaori prit la place de la conductrice, mais avant qu'elle ait pu objecter quoique ce soit, Ryo était venu s'installer du côté passager. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je viens avec toi, ça se voit non ? – pour lui-même « comme ça je vais pouvoir voir mon rival de plus près ».  
- Mais…  
- Ça te dérange que je vienne demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et une voix un tout petit peu plus dure que voulut – il ajoute pour lui même « Tu ne veux pas que je vois ton ami, tu veux donc réellement me quitter ».  
- Ce n'est pas ça Ryo, mais son père est journaliste alors je voudrais pas qu'il soit capable de te reconnaître, de plus l'immeuble est surveillé par vidéo…

« Peut-être avais-je de mauvaises pensées se dit-il tout à coup, tout en fixant la jeune femme qui a des yeux qui reflètent la vérité »

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui-dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Personne ne me connaît.  
- Comme tu veux…

Kaori démarra et partit à travers les rues de Tokyo, jusqu'au domicile de Toshio. Elle utilisa une télécommande et le portail s'ouvrit, elle dit juste à Ryo :

- Y'a une caméra sur ta droite en haut en entrant.

Etonné par cette attention de la part de la jeune femme, il se positionne de façon à faire semblant de vérifier comment va le petit garçon et ainsi éviter d'être prit par la caméra de surveillance.  
Une fois garés, Kaori prit le petit garçon pendant que Ryo mettait une casquette pour éviter d'être filmé pour les trois caméras d'après. Il prit ensuite tout le fardas, et baissant la tête suivit Kaori.

Arrivés au troisièmes étage, Kaori sortie une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte.

- Tu as la clé, c'est plus qu'un ami visiblement déclara Ryo sur un ton égal.

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée, puis un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage « serait-il jaloux se demanda-t-elle ? »

- Oui c'est plus qu'un ami, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Après avoir refermé la porte, elle trouva Ryo planté au même endroit le regard sombre mais la peau anormalement pâle. Inquiète, elle déposa le petit bonhomme dans son parc avant de revenir vers Ryo et lui toucher le front :

- Tu n'as pas de fièvres pourtant…

Il lui agrippa le poigné, mais ne le serra pas, instinctivement la jeune femme regarda le nettoyeur dans les yeux, elle y découvrit une telle tristesse et d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser. Elle se dégagea doucement et l'amena jusqu'au canapé ou passivement, il se fit tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit. Kaori alla lui chercher un verre de Scotch, et avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de lui verser il lui dit :

- Un double s'il te plait, sur un ton bas.

Une fois servi, elle lui apporta et lui dit :

- C'est qu'un simple, mais c'est parce que je veux que tu sois lucide. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…

Il ne dit rien, mais son visage se referma sur une tempête d'émotions et de sentiments contradictoires : il était content pour elle mais à la fois, il avait envie de tuer cet homme qui lui ravissait le cœur de sa belle de cette manière. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.  
Il but son verre d'un trait. Kaori le regarda faire navré, elle commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ainsi il était jaloux. L'espace d'un instant, elle trouva ça charmant mais l'instant d'après, elle fut malheureuse de la détresse de son partenaire. Elle alla donc chercher un album photo. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui dit :

- Regarde.

Tel un automate il abaissa son regard sur le livre ouvert, il fronça les yeux, la jeune femme continua :

- Ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure par rapport au fait que Toshio était plus qu'un ami, c'est parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, lui annonça-t-elle avec un doux sourire.  
- Ton meilleur ami ? répéta le nettoyeur avec la voix enrouée.  
- Oui, regarde, tu vois là c'est moi, et là c'est Toshio. Tu reconnaîtras Hideyuki ici lui dit-elle tout en lui montrant plusieurs photos.

Elle hésita mais ajouta :

- Je le connais depuis toute petite, on s'était perdus de vue parce que nous voulions faire des études différentes, il est entré à Todaï en section journalisme et moi, j'avais commencé une année de fac de Shinjuku.  
- Tu es allée à l'université ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus triste, oui elle était allée en première année de fac de droit, mais elle était surtout blessée par le fait que ce genre de question il ne lui ait jamais posée avant. Bien sûre, elle avait été parachutée dans sa vie du jour au lendemain mais quand même.

- Oui, j'ai fait une année de fac de droit et j'en avais commencé une deuxième quand…

Elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Alors qu'un silence s'était abattu entre eux il demanda :

- Tu regrettes ?  
- Quoi donc ?  
- D'avoir arrêté tes études…  
- Je suppose qu'un peu, mais j'ai trouvé beaucoup avec toi.  
- Tu parles ! je te mets en danger, tu devrais me quitter…  
- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il ne lui répondit pas, et cette réponse négative manquait terriblement à la jeune femme.

« Ainsi, ça te serait égal si je disparaissais de ta vie ? Sache, Ryo Saeba, que je ne te donnerais pas cette joie »


	3. Troisième partie

**Troisième partie**

Au moment ou il allait dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et Toshio entra dans la salle. Aussitôt il fut adulé par son fils qui cria des « papa, papa, papa » tout en tendant les bras.

Toshio adressa un signe de la tête pour signifier à ses invités qu'il ne les ignorait pas. Il s'approcha de son garçon et lui dit d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser sur le front :

- Alors Daï tu as été sage ?  
- Comme une image déclara Kaori, n'est ce pas Ryo ?  
- Oui. Très sage.

Kaori se leva et avança vers Toshio et lui fit la bise comme elle en avait prit l'habitude des années auparavant. Elle lui dit :

- Je te présente Ryo, c'est lui qui s'est occupé beaucoup de Daïsuké.  
- Ryo je te présente Toshio Awayuki. Journaliste dans le Japan News.

Ryo prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le serra normalement même si l'envie de lui broyer les os ne lui déplairait, il ne voulait pas causer de tort à Kaori et surtout avoir sa colère contre lui.

Tout à coup Ryo se sentit, dépassé, il avait remarqué dès l'instant ou cet homme était entré dans son appartement, qu'il était non seulement quelqu'un de bien mais qu'en plus il était amoureux de sa Kaori. Le nettoyeur se demandait s'il aurait la volonté de s'opposer à cet amour, après tout, il s'était opposé à Mick quand ce dernier avait voulu rendre une visite nocturne à sa belle. Aurait-il cette force là ?   
Il avait alors l'impression d'étouffer. Il voulait sortir de cet appartement immédiatement, sous peine de faire une bêtise… mais il ne pouvait pas sortir sans donner l'impression d'être un crétin. Aussi resta-t-il là immobile. Le sentant un peu bizarre Kaori déclara :

- On va y aller…  
- Vous ne voulez pas rester ? demanda Toshio.  
- Non, ça ira. Demain, on peut te le garder aussi si tu veux ajouta la jeune femme. Mais je viendrais le garder ici.  
- Kaori, intervient Ryo. Je t'ai dis que ça ne dérangeait pas si Daïsuké venait à la maison. Après tout on s'est bien amusé….

Etrangement, la jeune femme était sûre qu'il était honnête en disant qu'il s'était bien amusé.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Je peux essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre…  
- Certain dit Ryo.  
- Je vous l'apporterais alors.  
- Ok. On y va Kaori ? On sort ce soir, tu as pas oublié ?  
- On sort ? Demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux étonnée.  
- Mais oui je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure.

Elle se gratta la tête et dit :

- Je m'en souviens pas.  
- Ça m'étonne pas, face à ce petit, je n'ai aucune chance d'être écouté.  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dit-elle en clignant des yeux.  
- Je te dis la vérité, tu étais trop occupée à lui faire des câlins à ce bonhomme. Snif, dire que tu me trompes avec ce trois pommes de haut.

Kaori agacée, elle lui envoya une petite massue de 10 tonnes sur la tête en lui disant :

- Pour qu'il y ait tromperie, il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait « couple » crétin ! dit-elle en le tirant par le col.

Toshio les regarda partir étonné, en se disant « quel drôles de couple ». Il avait cependant bien compris le message, de l'homme. C'était plus qu'une simple équipe de détective, il en était certain. Ce Ryo tenait visiblement à ce que tout soit clair, il ne lui laissera sans doute pas Kaori aussi facilement.

La réaction de la jeune femme aussi l'interpellait, elle semblait presque heureuse de cet échange à brûle-pourpoint comme si tous ces échanges faisaient partie d'une routine, voir une preuve d'amour : prouvant simplement que l'un s'intéresse à l'autre.

Au bout des semaines de rencontres et sorties ensemble, il avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme, l'ancien partenaire de son frère. Mais lui aussi l'aimait, Toshio Awayuki était amoureux de la jeune femme depuis des années et elle ne s'en était jamais doutée, dans sa profession il était plutôt considéré comme un journaliste juste mais tenace quand ça en voulait la peine. Il avait un respect profond pour la vie privée d'ailleurs ce n'était pas dans le domaine de la mondanité qu'il opérait plutôt dans la dénonciation de complot, détournement d'argent, trafique de drogue. Bien que cela soit plus dangereux, il trouvait ça quand même beaucoup plus intéressant.  
Les quelques attitudes qu'il avait pu lui laisser voir quant-à ce qu'il pensait de ses sentiments comme ce baiser sur la tempe ou la caresse de ses lèvres la veille au soir lui avait laissé entrevoir l'espoir, et surtout l'envie de recommencer. Ce léger contact avec la peau douce de Kaori était si captivant qu'il aimerait recommencer à l'infini jusqu'à la fin de temps Mais à présent il n'en était plus aussi sûr.  
Toshio était quelqu'un d'honnête et de franc dans ses actions, visiblement cet homme ne s'était pas déclaré, aussi décida-t-il lui aussi de tenter sa chance auprès de la jeune femme.

Arrivés à la voiture, Ryo insista pour conduire, il trouvait la jeune femme un peu silencieuse.

- Ça va Kaori ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque.  
- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ça fait des mois que je fais partie des meubles pour toi, et tout à coup tu réalises que je suis là… Pourquoi ?

Ryo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, ni d'ailleurs si cela nécessitait une réponse mais il lui dit quand même :

- Je suis désolé Kaori.

Ryo qui s'excusait, était un fait nouveau pour Kaori, il reconnaissait rarement qu'il avait eu tort et voilà qu'il lui demandait pardon pour son comportement indifférent qui avait duré des mois. En vérité, la jeune femme ignorait ce qu'elle ferait dans le futur.

Elle avait l'impression d'être tiraillée entre son meilleur ami pour qui elle éprouvait de la tendresse et un sentiment un peu plus fort depuis quelques semaines. Et Ryo, le spécialiste du retour en arrière, de l'indécision et qui restait là dans l'instabilité et semblait se complaire dans cette attitude.  
Elle avait pressentit qu'il était jaloux, probablement parce que de cette manière il avait l'impression de ne plus être son meilleur ami ! Mais elle ne voulait pas à cet instant là qu'il soit son meilleur ami mais son ami, son compagnon, son amant ! Tout sauf justes amis ! Et ça le nettoyeur ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Ou est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Je t'ai dis qu'on mangeait à l'extérieur.  
- Ah, je croyais que c'était juste un moyen de me faire partir rapidement de chez Toshio.

Kaori posait son regard sur lui, elle attendait une réponse, il le sentit. S'il ne lui disait pas la vérité elle le serait probablement alors il lui dit :

- C'est vrai que j'étouffais là-bas, cependant… - ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge ce qui permit à Ryo de la regarder dans les yeux – j'avais vraiment envie de t'inviter à dîner ce soir.

Sincérité et détermination étaient présent dans le regard de Ryo, elle en était très étonnée.  
Encore dix minutes et ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurant japonais traditionnel.

- Tu es sûr qu'on a de quoi se payer le restau demanda-t-elle sceptique.  
- Oui, je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti ces dernières semaines.

Kaori serait bien incapable de pouvoir dire si c'était la vérité ou pas étant donné qu'elle-même était restée très souvent dîner sur chez Toshio.

Ils mangèrent dans un calme olympien parfois ponctué par leurs rires et c'est dans une ambiance bonne enfant que s'acheva la soirée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent enfin à l'appartement, une fois à l'intérieure une sorte de gêne s'installa entre eux. Ryo était bien trop maladroit pour réussir à prononcer un mot. Il voulait donner à sa Kaori l'espoir de changement entre eux pour qu'elle n'aille pas chercher du réconfort ailleurs.   
Alors qu'elle lui annonçait qu'elle allait se coucher car le lendemain il faudrait qu'ils se lèvent tôt. Elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse mais elle se doutait que la réalité la rattraperait sans nulle doute un de ces jours. Ryo n'était pas capable de s'engager, elle le savait, si tôt qu'il le faisait, il repartait en arrière et le problème c'était qu'elle se demandait si elle pouvait supporter ce comportement de faux-fuyants encore longtemps. C'est le cœur un peu lourd qu'elle posa la main sur la poigné quand des bras vinrent l'obliger à se retourner, surprise, elle poussa un petit cri puis rencontra le regard incandescent de son partenaire. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dégagea.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Ryo ?  
- Kao…  
- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Et demain tu feras comme si de rien n'était, très peu pour moi. Je te connais, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de faire trois bons en arrière dès demain et me lancer des mots méchants dont tu as le secret.  
- Non Kaori… je t'assure.

Elle lui tourna le dos entra dans sa chambre et voulu la refermer en la claquant mais le nettoyeur bloqua la porte avec son pied. Il avança le regard étrange, tel un prédateur dans la chambre de la jeune femme cette dernière se retourna et arborait à cet instant un regard un peu craintif.

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort, très fort. Elle sentit le désir de son partenaire contre sa jambe, elle aurait dut réagir, s'en offusquer. Mais elle était terrifiée, elle se demandait si c'était encore son partenaire qui la prenait dans ses bras presque à lui faire mal…  
Cela ressemblait à un désir violent, ardent et un peu brutal. Il avait envie d'elle, elle ne pouvait en douter mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une première fois de ce genre là ni jamais d'ailleurs.  
Peut-être est-ce la peur de sa partenaire qui le fit revenir à la surface, il n'était pas très loin, il ne voulait à aucun moment lui faire de mal et encore moins la forcer. Il éloigna sa tête du cou gracile de Kaori et la regarda dans les yeux tout en desserrant son étreinte, elle le regarda dans les yeux elle fut surprise de ce qu'elle y trouva : du désir, de la tendresse, et beaucoup de tristesse il murmura :

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dut te serrer si fort, lui-dit-il – je ne voudrais pas que ma virilité te fasse peur… je sais qu'elle peut être impressionnante  
- …

Puis un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'étalon alors que les joues de sa partenaire devenaient rouges de gêne. En effet malgré qu'il se soit un peu écarté d'elle, elle sentait toujours son mokkori qui trouvait visiblement que la place entre ses jambes était très confortable. Elle avait même dut les écarter un peu pour ne pas être gêner par cette masculinité de l'homme.

- En revanche, je ne m'excuse pas de ça.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ça.

Et là il plaça ses mains derrière la tête de sa partenaire et l'embrassa avec énormément d'intimité accentuant le baiser pour emmêler sa langue à celle de sa partenaire. Il la sentit frémir dans ses bras. Puis à bout de souffles, il mit fin à ce baiser, Kaori le regarda dans les yeux les joues colorées le regard un peu brumeux et empli de désir, cherchant sa respiration tout en touchant du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres comme pour vérifier que ces sensations ne l'avaient pas trompé.   
Attendrit, il lui embrassa le front puis le nez et enfin la bouche délicatement avant de succomber à la tentation de la mener jusqu'au lit il s'écarta d'elle.

- Bonne nuit mon Ange.

Elle sourit à l'appellation, ses yeux étaient pleins de désirs. Au moment ou le nettoyeur sortait de la chambre elle le rappela :

- Oui ?  
- Tu me promets que tu ne retourneras plus en arrière ?  
- Promis mon cœur.


	4. Quatirème partie

**Quatrième partie**

Quelques jours plus tard, force était de constater pour Kaori, que Ryo tenait ses engagements et ne reculait plus lui donnant toujours plein d'attentions de tendresses.  
Elle s'était confiée à Toshio, et il avait compris, il avait paru un peu triste. Mais il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux pour elle. Et dans son regard elle en fut effectivement certaine.

Toshio prit sur lui, le fait d'être l'heureux perdant, mais il avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie, bien sûr il aurait aimé plus. En les observant ce soir-là, il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il voulait espérer. Il remerciait Kaori de sa franchise, même si au moment ou elle lui avait avoué, elle se tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens, les yeux presque en pleure puisqu'elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire de la peine et ses joues colorées. Il lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kao ! On reste ami.  
- Tu veux vraiment.

Il fronça les sourcils :

- Toi non ?  
- Mais si ! c'est juste qu'il me semble que les hommes n'aimaient pas rester amis…

Toshio la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sur le front avant de s'écarter. Il lui dit :

- Allez Kaori fait moi un sourire.

Elle se força à lui sourire, elle se sentait méchante de lui avoir fait croire que c'était possible.

- Daïsuké et moi vous choisissons toi et ton ami comme baby-sitter attitré.

Kaori rigola, apaisée. Dire que c'était entre autre à cause de la tendresse de son partenaire envers le petit garçon qu'elle avait finit par lui pardonner tous les excès qu'il avait eut depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Deux heures plus tard, elle le quitta et s'en alla dans les rues de Shinjuku pour faire des courses.  
Ryo qui avait observé sa partenaire pendant qu'elle parlait avec Toshio Awayuki, avait compris que cette dernière avait mis fin à ses illusions. Il la voyait pleurer, et son ancien prétendant la consoler, il avait eu peur qu'il l'embrasse mais non.

Le nettoyeur avait vu sa Kaori repartir avec un sourire hésitant mais un sourire tout de même. Il décida de la suivre mais de ne pas la rejoindre tout de suite, il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Ryo ne fut pas étonnée quand elle se recueillit sur la tombe de son frère. Lui aussi, venait régulièrement lui parler. Cela lui permettait de faire une introspection sur lui-même et de prendre des décisions.

Kaori savait que Ryo était dans les parages, il ne cachait pas spécialement sa présence elle le sentait. Une fois qu'elle eut finit de se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère. Elle se tourna et le chercha des yeux, et comme mue par un instinct secret il sortit de sa cachette et avança vers elle.

La jeune femme, alla droit dans les bras de son partenaire. Il referma ses derniers sur elle, ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Immobiles, aucun mots ne furent prononcés et cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il finit par lui dire :

- Ça va mieux ?  
- Oui… tu sais j'étais allée voir Toshio pour lui dire que je n'avais que mon amitié à lui offrir pour pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion.

Elle se cacha contre son torse et elle ajouta :

- Finalement c'est lui m'a rassuré en me disant que ce n'était pas grave.  
- C'est un type bien.

Kaori se dégagea un peu de ses bras, pour pouvoir le regarder dans yeux et lui dit :

- Il m'a dit, qu'il nous nommait officiellement baby-sitter de Daïsuké.  
- Il est mignon ce gamin. – il se tut un instant conscient de s'être confié et finit par dire - On rentre ?  
- Oui.

Doucement, ils retournèrent dans leur appartement, chez eux.

Une fois arrivés, Kaori alla préparer le dîner mais Ryo l'en empêcha.

- Je vais commander chez le traiteur.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais.

Il lui vola un bisou avant de la forcer à quitter la cuisine. Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en essayant d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec son ange. Jusqu'à présent il avait été patient, il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne et qu'elle retrouve confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui montrer qu'il pensait à elle.   
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur qu'elle le quitte.  
Mais c'était ce qu'il avait cherché depuis toutes ses années, mais là rien qu'à la voir dans les bras d'un autre que lui…

Ryo à présent était sûr de ce qu'il voulait, il la voulait dans ses bras, nue sous lui mouillée de sa transpiration en train de crier son nom et de haleter de plaisir. Il voulait la faire sienne, être le premier car il savait qu'il le serait et pour lui c'était un cadeau qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter.

Le nettoyeur passa un rapide coup de téléphone pour qu'on les livre puis il rejoignit la jeune femme dans le salon, elle était apparemment anxieuse. Kaori ressentait que ce soir tout changerait définitivement entre eux.  
Elle était posée devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, instinctivement elle posa ses bras sur les siens et posa sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire il lui demanda d'une voix un peu rauque :

- Si tu veux qu'on attende encore un peu…

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour lui intimer de se taire :

- Non. Je suis sûre d'aller plus loin. J'ai juste un peu peur… c'est la pre…  
- Je sais mon Ange ne t'inquiète pas, je serais pour toi le plus doux et le plus conciliant des professeurs.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte colorée alors quelle se serrait d'avantage contre son futur amant.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit le livreur pour apporter le repas, Ryo grogna un peu contre l'infortune tandis que Kaori s'écartait de lui en le repoussant un tout petit peu. Elle ramassa son portefeuille, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.  
Elle avait toujours les joues rouges mais son sourire était éclatant.

Entre-temps Ryo avait mis la table dans la cuisine et attendait sa belle dans cette même pièce. Le dîner se passa dans le calme olympien, même Ryo fit un effort pour se tenir correctement et ne pas se goinfrer, au restaurant il savait se tenir mais à la maison c'était autre chose.  
Une fois tout débarrassé, l'homme ne laissa pas sa partenaire se remettre à hésiter et à avoir peur. Il la prit par la main et la conduisit dans le salon.   
Elle tremblait comme une feuille, il la trouvait charmante dans son inexpérience, aussi prit-il un très grand plaisir à l'embrasser et lui apprendre à le savourer comme il la savourait.

Tout en accentuant ce baiser, il fit glisser ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, il sentit sa partenaire frémire sous ses caresses. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il constata que la ceinture de son pantalon avait été détachée et que le bouton avait été enlevé.  
Il fut surpris par l'audace de sa Kaori mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit la jeune femme qui le devance aussi ses mains prirent la direction de l'attache du soutient-gorge. Il le détacha sans aucun problème prouvant qu'il était un homme d'expérience en la matière.  
Cela libéra un peu la poitrine ferme de sa partenaire, il passa ses mains pour aller voir de plus prêt ses deux collines qui n'attendaient que lui.

Kaori savait que Ryo avait connu plus d'une fille, avant elle. Elle savait que si un jour ils formaient un couple, un vrai. Elle devrait arriver à chasser de sa propre tête le fait que tant de femmes aient connu le plaisir et lui en avaient donné. De plus, elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment jolie, comment un homme comme Ryo pouvait-il la désirer ? c'était impossible et pourtant…  
Elle sentait bien sa masculinité contre son ventre. Elle se mit à douter et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Ryo s'arrêta aussi pour la dévisager, il se demandait ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Il lui caressa la joue et essuya la larme qui coulait de son œil.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ?  
- …  
- Dis-moi.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et lui murmura :

- Je peux pas.

Le nettoyeur bien que surpris lui demanda conciliant :

- Nous pouvons attendre que tu sois prête, ce n'est pas grave ce n'est que partie remise… - pour lui il ajouta « j'en rêve depuis huit ans, je peux bien lui laisser du temps »  
- C'est pas ça.  
- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle alla près de la fenêtre et lui dit :

- Je… suis pas assez bien pour toi.

Semblant se rendre compte que son soutient gorge sous son chemisier était dégrafé, elle passa habilement pour le remettre, mais à peine l'avait-t-elle fait que deux mains expertes le redéfit.

- RYO ! dit-elle en se retournant brusquement.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas il lui dit :

- S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui n'est pas digne de l'autre, c'est moi.  
- Mais non toi…  
- Moi je suis un tueur, j'ai tué un nombre de personnes que tu ne peux imaginer ! alors si quelqu'un n'est pas assez bien c'est moi.  
- C'était la guerre Ryo, lui rappela-t-elle doucement.  
- Et après ? je suis devenu tueur à gage.   
- Mais aujourd'hui tu es City Hunter. Tu exécutes ce que te dicte ton cœur. Et moi j'aime le nettoyeur que tu es Ryo. Je ne serais pas restée, si je n'avais pas appris à aimer notre métier.  
- Je ne mérite pas de te prendre ton innocence… ta pureté…

Elle le regarda et lui dit :

- Et bien, ça tombe bien.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne prendras pas ma virginité.  
- Je savais que je ne te méritais pas dit-il en se détournant.  
- Ryo !

Il se retourna, elle lui octroyait un magnifique sourire.

- Ma virginité, Ryo tu ne peux pas me la prendre, parce que c'est moi qui te l'offre. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, tu seras mon premier. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir te contenter. Comme je n'ai jamais… mon expérience est nulle. C'est de ça dont j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas savoir te faire plaisir…

Les derniers mots furent prononcer dans un murmure presque inaudible. Bien que ses joues aient pris une teinte plus prononcée, elle n'avait pas baissé son regard, il était toujours dans celui du nettoyeur. Il n'en revenait pas.  
Elle pensait ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire, mais lui il ne doutait pas du plaisir qu'il prendrait à lui enseigner comment faire l'amour.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, il lui avoua :

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu ne puisses pas me contenter. Tu es la seule qui est importante pour moi, ce soir et les suivants, je te prouverais ce que je n'arrive pas à dire…

Ryo avait vaincu ses dernières peurs, elle passa ses mains dans le dos du nettoyeur, elles s'octroyèrent un passage sous son t-shirt et elle put toucher ce dos, si ferme si musclé. Elle sentait sous ses mains les multiples cicatrices témoignant d'un passé sombre et ténébreux.

- Kaori ?

Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Apprends-moi.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du nettoyeur, il la prit dans ses bras et la mena jusqu'à sa chambre à lui. Une fois dans la place, il la déposa au pied du lit puis la quitta un instant pour allumer la lampe de chevet qui diffusa une lumière propice à ce qui allait se passer. Il baissa les stores et tira les rideaux. Il enleva ses chaussures et se positionna face à elle.

Kaori semblait à nouveau inquiète, il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Il l'embrassa et descendit pour passer sous son chemisier, il en profita pour défaire la pression de la jupe de la jeune femme cette dernière glissa le long des jambes galbées de Kaori. Il remonta pour l'embrasser, à chaque étape de cet effeuillage, la jeune femme faisait un geste identique. Aussi elle défit timidement la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de son futur amant. Elle le fit glisser un peu, mais c'est Ryo qui s'occupa de l'enlever complètement, il était un peu pressé de continuer l'effeuillage de la jeune femme. Il voulait surtout éviter que la jeune femme se retrouve nez à nez avec son mokkori fièrement levé.  
Il s'attaqua ensuite à chaque bouton du chemisier de la jeune femme, quand il eut finit, il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses épaules. Kaori en profita pour faire enlever son t-shirt au nettoyeur.

Quand il la fit s'allonger, elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements, lentement il fit glisser le soutient-gorge le long de ses bras, il en profita pour embrasser chaque parcelle de ce corps offert. Il embrassa la jeune femme dans le cou puis descendit sur son sein droit dont la pointe était déjà dure de désir, ne voulant pas laisser l'autre jaloux, il passa au gauche et le mordilla gentiment. Avant de laisser une traînée de baisés sur son ventre plat.  
Pendant ce temps là, la jeune femme caressait les cheveux de son homme tout en haletant de plaisir. L'homme remonta pour embrasser Kaori, pendant que sa main se dirigeait vers les lèvres intimes de sa partenaire, il passa outre la petite culotte, et atteignit l'antre de pureté de la jeune femme. A cette intrusion inattendue, Kaori ouvrit grand les yeux mais d'un doux sourire son partenaire la rassura.

Finalement trouvant que le dernier sous-vêtement de la jeune femme le gênait, il le fit glisser puis disparaître au fond du lit. Il reprit son exploration tactile cette fois-ci en écartant légèrement les cuisses de la jeune femme, et il glissa son doigt dans son intimité. Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta mais se laissa aller à cette douce intrusion et à la sensation du léger va et vient comme pour l'habituer à la présence d'un corps étranger en elle. En l'entendant gémir, il trouva là une invitation et y mit un deuxième.   
Kaori eut une drôle d'impression, le sentir bouger. Puis il enleva ses doigts, il remonta et l'embrassa avec passion, elle se laissa transporter par une vague de désir infini, elle posa ses mains sur le dos de son amant jusqu'à arriver au niveau du boxer de Ryo, lentement sans en avoir l'air, elle le fit glisser doucement. Quand Ryo se rendit compte de l'initiative de sa partenaire il la regarda étonné et dans les yeux. Elle sentit son regard, elle leva des yeux un peu inquiets. Attendrit, il l'embrassa sur le nez avant de fondre sur sa bouche pulpeuse qui était faite pour être embrassée. Il l'aida à enlever son dernier vêtement.  
Il savait qu'elle était prête, il avait pu sentir son désir quelques minutes auparavant quand il avait pénétré la douce moiteur de son intimité. Alors il se plaça entre ses jambes et il s'enfonça d'abord doucement, chaque millimètre qu'il grappillait en elle, lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait craquer et ne plus savoir se retenir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'immobilisa l'espace d'un instant pour observer son ange, qui semblait être crispée par la douleur de cette intrusion.

- ça va ?  
- oui… attends bouge plus.

Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux, il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle bougea légèrement sous lui et il glissa davantage en elle. Une fois complètement pénétrée, il s'immobilisa et lui demanda comment elle allait, elle le rassura. Il préféra attendre quelques minutes avant de bouger lentement en elle.

Un peu plus tard, Kaori était calée contre lui, posant sa tête sur épaule et sa main posée sur son torse. La jeune femme était heureuse, un doux sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle s'endormit.  
Ryo la regarda dormir, il aimait la sentir dans ses bras. A présent cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, la place de la jeune femme était dans ses bras, dans son lit, dans sa vie.


	5. Cinquième partie

**Cinquième partie**

Les jours passèrent, le visage de Kaori était rayonnant, rien n'aurait pu l'attrister et pourtant. Toshio Awayuki venait de lui annoncer qu'il partait s'installer à Osaka.  
Elle affichait un air triste sur son visage d'ange, son meilleur ami la réconforta :

- C'est pas grave Kaori ! on ne se perdra pas vue c'est promis.  
- C'est loin quand même Osaka…  
- C'est pas l'autre bout du monde non plus, dit-il en rigolant. Je t'appellerai.

Reprenant son énergie habituelle, elle lui dit :

- Tu as raison !  
- Si tu as un problème, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Kao.  
- Merci, Toshio.


	6. Sixème partie

**Sixième partie**

Un mois environ après le départ de Toshio et Daïsuké, alors qu'elle revenait à pied du cimetière ou était enterré son frère. Elle avait le cœur léger, elle était en pleine forme mais à un moment donné elle eut une étrange impression, elle finit par repérer trois individus qui la suivaient.

La jeune femme avança plus vite en direction du centre ville espérant qu'une fois dans les rues de la capitale elle pourrait les semer, seulement, ce ne fut point le cas. Kaori se sentait acculée, elle avait bien deux massues sur elle mais elle se doutait que cela ne suffirait certainement pas.

Ils finirent par la rattraper, elle essaya de les assommer mais ils évitèrent les coups puis sortirent leur couteau. La jeune femme blêmit, elle se dit que c'était pas juste tout ça. Au moment ou elle allait se prendre un coup de couteau, elle ferma les yeux. Mais il n'y eut rien, elle les rouvrit et découvrit que son partenaire était en train de la défendre, seulement…

Un coup de feu fut tirer, et une masse tomba au sol.

- RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Les jeunes yakusa terrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, ils furent écrasés sous des massues gigantesques. Kaori alla auprès de Ryo. Elle était en larme.  
Les Yakusas s'enfuirent en courant.

- Ryo ! Réponds-moi s'il te plait.  
- Kaori ?  
- Ça va aller mon amour t'inquiète pas, déclara-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Je reviens.  
- Sugar Boy…  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime, ne l'oublies jamais.  
- Tu vas t'en sortir, je t'assure. Je vais appeler de l'aide.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Kaori était dans la salle d'attente de la clinique du Doc, c'était Falcon qui les avait amenés, depuis ce dernier était reparti pour retrouver les malfrats qui avaient fait ça.  
Ryo était en salle d'intervention, ils allaient lui retirer la balle qui s'était loger dans le ventre. Une chance, elle n'avait pas touché la colonne vertébrale. Mais Kaori se faisait du mouron et surtout elle se sentait coupable, elle n'avait pas su se défendre et son homme était entre la vie et la mort par sa faute.

L'attente fut longue, si longue. La jeune femme était pâle et fut incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Quand elle repensait à sa culpabilité elle ressentait un haut-le-cœur qui l'avait déjà conduite à plusieurs reprises aux toilettes pour rendre un dîner fictif.   
Elle se prit la tête entre ses bras, et réfléchit à quand elle avait été utile à city hunter mais rien à faire, elle ne trouvait aucun exemple ou elle lui avait été utile. Elle lui avait même attiré beaucoup de problèmes, sans compter le nombre de fois ou elle s'était fait enlever demandant l'intervention de son partenaire.  
Rien à faire, Kaori se sentait inutile, elle était un poids mort pour Ryo et elle le conduirait sans aucun doute à sa propre mort si elle restait.  
Cette nuit-là, elle prit la décision la plus difficile de sa vie. Elle avait décidé de quitter City Hunter, pour ne plus être un poids mort pour lui.  
Elle voulait cependant attendre que son amour soit rétablit.

Un peu plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la chambre aseptisée ou Ryo était allongé. Il était déjà le matin, et elle n'avait toujours pas dormi. Elle ne voulait pas dormir tant qu'il n'était pas réveillé.  
Probablement, mu par un instinct secret Ryo ouvrit les yeux à cet instant là. Il la vit très pâle, les yeux soulignés par d'immenses cernes.

- Mon ange…

Il souleva sa main pour essuyer une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle lui octroya un pâle sourire.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.   
- Chut… t'y est pour rien.  
- Je sais bien que si…

Ce fut le moment que choisit Kazue pour entrer dans la chambre. Et elle dit sur un ton de reproche à la jeune femme :

- Kaori… Tu dois aller te reposer.  
- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Ryo doucement.  
- Elle est là depuis le début, c'est à dire depuis deux jours. Elle refusait d'aller dormir. Comment vas-tu Ryo ?  
- Ça va, j'ai l'air entier. Regarde ! Je suis très en forme !

Kaori et Kazue regardèrent dans la direction que Ryo leur indiquait et virent un magnifique « Coucou » pointer le bout de son nez. Des libellules passèrent autour des deux jeunes femmes, mais cette diversion, ne fit en rien rire Kaori qui restait le visage fermé et triste.

- Kaori, rentre à la maison lui dit Ryo. Tu es épuisée et je veux pas que tu tombes malade.  
- D'accord, dit-elle doucement.

La jeune femme se leva tel un automate, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant et passa à côté de Kazue pour sortir.  
Ryo la regarda partir et fut emprunt de sentiments contradictoires, comme s'il ne devait pas se séparer d'elle maintenant. Il avait peur de la perdre même encore maintenant, si Kazue n'était pas dans la pièce il lui aurait dit de revenir et il l'aurait alors embrassé passionnément peut-être même lui fait l'amour ici et tout de suite.  
Il lui avait dit les mots qu'il ressentait parce qu'il avait eut peur de mourir sans lui dire, maintenant Ryo savait qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise malgré la présence de Kazue. Il la rappela, elle se retourna, mais il ne trouva pas les mots.

Il comprit comme un coup de poignard qu'elle avait pris une décision et que malheureusement elle risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Il lui demanda :

- Tu reviens après t'être reposé ?

Il avait voulu utiliser un ton indifférent mais les personnes présentes avaient tous ressentit l'inquiétude elle lui répondit, le plus naturellement :

- Bien sûre !

Ryo esquissa un sourire, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas maintenant, ça lui laissait le temps de la convaincre de ne pas le faire, du moins l'espérait-il.  
Les médicaments aidant, il sombra une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Morphée.

Kaori était dans leur appartement, elle alla dans la chambre de Ryo, toucha chaque objet familier, elle prit un petit sac de voyage et y fourra quelques changes pour son partenaire.  
Mais elle fut prise d'une crise de larmes, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amant et tenant le traversin contre elle, elle laissa les sanglots l'emporter.  
Pour une fois qu'elle obtenait de lui, son amour, ils l'avaient échappé belle cette fois-ci.  
Mais elle avait pris conscience que plus leur histoire avancerait, plus le nettoyeur voudrait la protéger et qu'à cause de son incapacité à se protéger, elle l'oblige à intervenir encore et encore.  
La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il meurt à cause d'elle, elle savait que leur métier était dangereux mais c'était plus intense maintenant qu'ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Comme si ça les obligeait à protéger l'être aimé de tous les dangers et dans le cas de Kaori c'était encore plus puissant. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de le quitter une fois qu'il serait rétablit. D'ici là, elle se promit de jouer au partenaire parfaite mais de ne plus faire l'amour avec lui, de peur de ne plus avoir la force de le quitter ensuite.

Deux semaines passèrent, Kaori alla régulièrement chez le Doc mais passait le plus clair de son temps à préparer son départ, elle avait choisi comme ville d'arrivée Nagoya.  
Elle avait tout trouvé, un petit appartement et avait même obtenu déjà quelques rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante pour un travail de secrétaire dans une petite boîte.  
Ce soir-là Ryo rentrait, Falcon s'était proposé de le ramener, comme ça Kaori pouvait vaquer à ses occupations. Le nettoyeur avait été déçu que la jeune femme ne se déplace pas pour lui, mais quand une fois dans l'appartement, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait dut faire le repas toute la journée. Falcon les abandonna et retourna auprès de sa femme.  
Kaori vint à sa rencontre le libéra de sa valise et la posa un peu plus loin, elle lui dit :  
- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te chercher, mais j'étais malade ce matin et j'ai dut attendre avant d'aller faire les courses.

Ryo fronça les sourcils, il lui dit tout en rapprochant son visage du sien :

- C'est vrai que tu es un peu pâle… Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui, oui, j'ai dut prendre un coup de froid. Rien de bien grave. Tu as faim ?  
- Une faim de loup, mais je passerais volontiers au dessert lui dit-il tout en essayant de l'embrasser.

Mais la jeune femme s'écarta, et retourna finir de préparer le repas. Ryo alla jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme et remarqua les deux sacs de voyages prêts à partir.  
Un poids sourd s'abattit sur lui, il espérait que tout n'était pas perdu. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se mouiller le visage, quand sa partenaire l'appela. Il retourna dans la cuisine, il n'eut qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table.  
Kaori ne semblait pas avoir très faim, lui avait l'appétit coupé par la perspective de perdre son ange. Elle l'invita à aller dans le salon pour boire le café, elle se triturait les doigts, Ryo savait. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ryo…

Il mit sa tête dans son cou et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :  
- Kaori, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

Ryo la sentit tressaillir, il avait donc vu juste… De toute manière vue les bagages il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle se dégagea de ses bras :

- Ryo… je ne veux plus que tu coures de danger par ma faute.  
- C'était un incident, je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait une arme !  
- Un incident qui peut se reproduire à cause de moi !  
- Il peut se reproduire sans toi aussi…  
- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que ça arrive par ma faute. Je m'en irais demain matin.

Elle tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre avant de craquer et de lui jurer de rester toujours. Mais Ryo ne voulait pas la laisser lui échapper comme ça, pas sans avoir essayé, le tout pour le tout quitte à le regretter.

Il la retint dans ses bras, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, cet échange était limite bestiale. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse, il voulait juste lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et lui montrer la force de sa passion. Passion que la jeune femme ne pouvait ignorer tant le mokkori de monsieur était gonflé contre elle. A bout de souffle, il dut mettre faim à ce baiser.

- Ne me quitte pas Kaori.  
- Je suis désolée Ryo, lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
- Enfin Kaori ! Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle et elle ajouta les yeux en larmes – et c'est pour ça que je m'en vais.

Elle voulut se dégager, mais Ryo resserra son étreinte. Il lui dit :

- Alors j'aimerais que tu sois mienne encore cette nuit mon ange.  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'aurais plus la force de te quitter si nous passons la nuit ensemble.  
- Je t'en pris, laisse-moi, t'offrir mon amour une dernière fois…

Kaori savait que c'était une mauvaise idée et pourtant elle se laissa emporter par la tentation d'être aimé par son partenaire une dernière fois. Elle voyait qu'il attendait son autorisation. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille et commencer à la mordiller tendrement. Pendant ce moment là Ryo ferma les yeux, ses mains en profitèrent pour effeuillé les vêtements de la jeune femme. Il finit par lui arracher les deux pans de son chemisier plutôt que de lui enlever, il se sentait consumer de l'intérieur. Il la voulait maintenant et tout de suite.

Il l'aida à quitter son pantalon et fit de même avec le sien. Il la poussa contre la paroi glacée elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Il dégrafa avec des mains d'expert, la cage de dentelle noir qui retenait les deux collines qui étaient déjà tendues de désirs. Il les massa et les titilla de sa langue, il était vaguement conscient que sa partenaire haletait déjà. Mais Ryo la voulait, et vite. Alors, il enleva leurs derniers rempart, la souleva et avec un peu de violence la fit sienne, la jeune femme poussa un petit cri, il s'immobilisa croyant lui avoir fait mal mais en fait c'était de surprise. Il continua donc plus fort, toujours plus fort. Très vite l'orgasme les prirent tous les deux.  
Cette façon un peu forte de faire l'amour les avait électrisés tous les deux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pardon.

Bien qu'attentif, il était conscient de s'être jeté en elle, un peu comme un animal en rut. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait lui faire l'amour divinement, aussi la prit-elle dans ses bras malgré ses protestations en disant qu'il avait eut ce qu'il voulait…  
Il la déposa sur le sol de sa chambre et lui dit :

- Non, car je ne t'ai pas donné suffisamment de plaisir mon ange, c'est ça ma mission ce soir. – il ajouta pour lui – « Et essayer de te convaincre que tu es faîtes pour moi et que le danger n'a pas d'importance ».

Cette nuit-là, il lui fit l'amour à plusieurs reprise espérant à chaque fois qu'elle deviendrait à insatiable, la jeune femme était très réceptive. Elle faisait de son mieux pour lui donner autant de plaisir que son partenaire.  
Il était près de quatre heures du matin quand enfin ils s'endormirent. Kaori était bien dans les bras protecteurs du nettoyeur et pourtant elle n'avait pas renoncé à le quitter.  
Bien sûre elle aurait préféré, mais la perspective d'écourter sa vie en étant là, ne lui disait rien. Il était huit heures trente, quand la jeune femme se leva. Elle avait beaucoup de route à faire donc il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps.

Kaori se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ryo qui dormait comme un ange. Elle avait déjà préparé sa lettre, elle la déposa sur la table de la cuisine. Elle fila prendre une bonne douche pour détendre ses muscles complètement courbaturés, il faut dire que Ryo avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire l'amour cette nuit-là.

Elle déposa ses bagages devant la porte, elle hésita à partir comme une voleuse. Elle y renonça, une dernière confrontation était nécessaire, elle le savait.  
Kaori monta les marches qui la séparaient de la chambre du nettoyeur, elle fut surprise de le trouver assis sur le bord du lit, le regard triste et malheureux. Il leva son regard vers elle, Kaori fut comme électrocutée par ce qu'elle y voyait.  
Son cœur se serra, elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, et malheureusement elle avait conscience que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle porta à sa main gauche la bague offerte par son frère. Elle s'approcha de lui, il avait mis un caleçon. Elle s'installa à même le sol, et posa la tête sur les genoux de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.  
Kaori avait beau faire la forte, ses larmes se déversèrent sur les genoux de Ryo qui la regarda attendrit et attristé en même temps il la supplia :

- Je t'en pris reste Kaori.

Elle leva vers lui un regard embué de larmes et lui dit :

- Non, je veux que tu vives, lui dit-elle en se levant  
- Si tu pars, je mourrais.

Kaori le gifla, Ryo la regarda interdit, il ne comprenait pas.

- Ryo Saeba ! je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu te laissais mourir compris ? si je pars c'est pour que tu meurs un peu moins tôt à cause de moi ! alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de vivre !  
- Kaori… Tu n'as jamais été un boulet.  
- Peut-être, mais je ne t'ai jamais simplifié la vie. Je t'aime Ryo, et si je te quitte c'est pour ton bien. Je ne veux pas que ton espérance de vie soit réduite par ma faute.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa délicatement, mais le nettoyeur voulait un vrai baiser aussi tout en se levant, il l'attira à lui. Ce baiser fut long, approfondit et rempli de tristesse. Ryo l'embrassa sur tout le visage, puis dans son cou comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur, Kaori glissa les mains dans son dos pour pouvoir ressentir une dernière fois toutes les cicatrices de son homme qui faisaient de lui celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il lui dit dans l'oreille :

- Quand je prendrais ma retraite, je te retrouverais et tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ma belle.

Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains, il lui dit :

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, alors si tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre fonces.  
- Tu es celui qui aura toujours la place la plus importante dans mon cœur Ryo.

Elle quitta ses bras, elle sentait une boule au fond de son estomac. Elle enleva sa bague et lui donna. Son regard était triste mais résigné, elle quitta la chambre, descendit l'escalier.

Kaori récupéra ses sacs, tourna la tête vers le haut des escaliers.  
Ryo était là, statique, immobile, malheureux. Il regardait son ange quitter sa vie, probablement à jamais. Il lui avait promis que dès qu'il prendrait sa retraite il viendrait la retrouver.  
Seulement ils savaient tous deux que cela était peu probable. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut dans l'escalier et qu'il n'entendit plus ses pas, il alla devant la fenêtre et regarda la voiture verte de son ange s'en aller et quitter sa vie.  
Ryo fixa ensuite sa main, l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle lui avait donné la bague que son frère lui avait offert avant de mourir.

**FIN  
La deuxième partie dans "Droit à la vie"**


End file.
